Situations
by lucymonster
Summary: Susan/Caspian. Smutty, fluffy and a little bit pointless. "From the outside the situation probably looked slightly absurd, to say nothing of awkward. But she could never remember ever feeling more comfortable."


**A/N**: Seems I am an incurable cheat. This simultaneously fulfils two requests (over on my LiveJournal request-a-drabble meme) and at the same time doesn't fill either since it _obviously_ isn't a drabble. Hopefully you'll forgive me...anyway, this is for pantherwilliam who wanted "_some more Caspian/ Susan... a nice "R" rating would be nice, something to totally take it out of the "Children's Christian Fantasy" genre_", and xphoenixrising who asked for "_Susan/Caspian - fluff/smut or something just kinna "eeee! S/C!" Any rating_".

**Confession the first**: I don't own the title. It's actually the name of a song by a band called Escape The Fate. It's an awesome, albeit smutty, song. It doesn't really fit, considering that this fic is all fluffy and the song is more along the lines of 'I hate your guts', but...meh. Creative license.

**Confession the second**: I did this backwards, I think. Most people start with fluff and work their way up to the smut...I've started off with smut and then deteriorated into a bit of random fluff. Not sure I like this piece, but I figure someone else might. And really, I owe it to the people who requested.

**Situations**

King Caspian X was a man of honour. He had pride, he had standards, he had self-control. He did _not_ put women in compromising situations – let alone Queens of Old. He didn't even _think_ about Queens of Old in any way that might be deemed improper or lead the Queen's brothers to challenge him to a duel.

That was what he kept telling himself, over and over like a religious chant, as he leaned back against the trunk of an old oak tree in a clearing in the forest, pinned there by a certain Queen of Old who _really_ oughtn't to be behaving so boldly. Not that Caspian was complaining.

Susan was tired of chivalry. Tired of how Caspian clung so obstinately to the strict moral codes he had been raised with regarding interactions with the opposite sex. Tired of the maddening way he pulled back from her caresses the moment he so much as _suspected_ he might be enjoying it more than was strictly proper. She wasn't the blushing virgin he treated her as, for pity's sake – and unless she was sorely mistaken, neither was he. She fancied he might have been rather more enthusiastic if it weren't for her rank.

She nipped gently at his neck, and he hissed quietly while his deft hands reached behind her to grapple with her stays. _This_ was what she wanted…she ran her hands over his chest, tugging at the ties of his jerking and sliding it firmly from his shoulders.

Caspian knew this was already getting out of control, but he couldn't bring himself to push her off. He bit back a moan as Susan's hand slipped inside his thin linen shirt, caressing his hot skin in a way that brooked no argument. Part of him, the aggressive, very male part of him that usually manifested itself during battles, urged him to slam her down onto the grass beneath him and take liberties that would certainly make the High King turn a fascinating shade of purple were he to find out. The other, more civilized part of him was rolling its eyes despairingly. He had been pretty sure, up until this point, that he was _not_ a fifteen-year-old virgin, but he couldn't remember feeling so frustrated since he had first hit puberty. The Gentle Queen had an alarming amount of power over him, and the most vexing part was that she didn't even seem to realise.

Susan was trailing kisses down his jaw, sending pleasant shivers along his spine. Her soft hands were drifting lower now, running along his hipbones, and his skin was burning from her touch. Tilting her head back up, he captured her lips hungrily with his, a hand rising of its own accord to cup the soft, round curve of her breast which was now covered only by her flimsy chemise. He tried hard to hold back the moans of pleasure that kept threatening to escape him…the less she knew of the feverish thoughts swirling around his lust-clouded brain, the better. But when her hand slipped lower still, cupping the bulge between his legs, he could bear it no longer.

He moaned desperately into her mouth, seizing her wrist with far more force than he intended. She pulled back, staring at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"Susan, love…" His voice was breathless and husky, and he struggled to maintain some semblance of calm. "You shouldn't do that. I don't think I can…stop, if you keep-" He broke off with a gasp as she leaned in to kiss him again, her lips rough and demanding this time.

"I don't _want_ you to stop," she said fiercely, pulling back again to look at him.

Caspian was finding it hard to reason with her through the aching heat that was overwhelming all his other senses. "Susan, you are a _queen_…"

"And I may do whatever I please with my body," she said forcefully. "Would you be so unchivalrous as to leave a lady unsatisfied?"

In an instant, before she could even draw another breath, Susan found herself pinned on her back, the dewy grass soft beneath her as Caspian kissed her with an urgency she had never seen in him before. He unbuttoned her chemise so hurriedly he nearly tore it, and she moaned as his fingers found her nipple and began toying with the hard nub. His other hand was pushing her skirts up her legs. With no little difficulty, she managed to wiggle her hands between their bodies to make an attempt on the ties of his leggings. His increasingly fervent kisses were not making it easier to concentrate on such a fiddly task, but she managed to loosen them just far enough. When she wrapped her hand around his length, he made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a groan that would have made her giggle but for the intensity of the moment.

"Please, Susan," he gasped out incoherently. "By the gods, I…" He abandoned the feeble attempt at conversation in favour of pressing his lips to hers again. Their kisses were getting very sloppy now, but they were both past caring, and Susan gasped as she felt him press against her entrance. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and then he was inside her and he was moving and oh _god_ she had needed this for so long. She could hear nothing but his ragged gasps and moans and the violent beating of her own heart, could _see_ nothing as her eyelids squeezed themselves together reflexively, and the blissful pressure in her belly was almost too much to bear…

He struggled against every fibre of his body that was telling him to just let go. The sound of his name tumbling from her lips, pleading and passionate, was driving him crazy. He was losing control fast, and he thrust into her wildly and just a _tiny_ fragment of his brain that was still miraculously lucid was wondering vaguely what sorts of faces he must be making. But his eyes had flickered closed, and he couldn't remember how to open them even to see what _Susan's_ face was doing, and he didn't really care because she was clenching around him, crying out his name to the night sky and writhing and bucking beneath him, and something just exploded inside him and bright lights flashed behind his eyelids and he thought he might fall to pieces from the white-hot pleasure that wracked his trembling body.

And then, when the last tremors had faded, he collapsed onto the grass beside her, gasping for breath. He opened his eyes and stared dazedly at Susan. Her dark hair was fanning out across the grass, tangled and full of forest debris. Her face and chest were flushed, and her skin shone with sweat. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He buried his face against her breast, allowing his eyes to drift closed as warmth and sleepiness began to replace the fog of desire.

Susan ran a hand fervently through his hair, trying to catch her breath as her body slowly started to feel like her own again. She realised she was lying splayed out on the floor of the clearing, with her skirts bunched up about her hips and her legs still entangled with Caspian's. She smiled blissfully and for a while, she felt like she could lie there forever. After a minute, though, during which her heart-rate slowed almost back to normal, she began to feel horribly uncomfortable. The ground was hard and lumpy, and the night air was chilly against her bare skin. Heaving a soft sigh, she nudged Caspian, who had thus far shown no signs of stirring. Now that her lust was sated, she felt a sudden awkwardness stealing over her. Caspian had been so determined not to besmirch her honour…would he think her a slattern now? She had more or less ruthlessly manipulated him into this…she pushed the thoughts back determinedly.

"Caspian…do you think maybe we should move now?"

Caspian stirred slightly, blinking at her reluctantly. "Here's perfect," he protested sleepily.

"It's getting a little uncomfortable, that's all."

"Oh." He sat up quickly, shaking his head and shooting her a glance that was almost comically anxious. "My Queen, I am so sorry, I should have-"

"Calm down, Caspian." Her own anxiety evaporated with one look at his face, and she couldn't suppress a smile of affectionate amusement. His eyes reminded her so forcefully of a hound caught eating from its master's table. "All I meant was that we should probably head back up to the castle. It's getting late."

Nodding, Caspian got up and placed a soft kiss on her lips before wordlessly re-organizing his leggings and helping her back into her own garments. When they were both fully dressed again, her turned and took Susan's hand adoringly. "You are amazing," he said simply.

Susan felt a wide smile crack over her face. From the outside the situation probably looked slightly absurd, to say nothing of awkward. But she could never remember ever feeling more comfortable.

"Will you…will you stay with me tonight?" He sounded almost nervous, and Susan's grin widened still further.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" she teased. "And there you were, _insisting_ this wasn't going to happen in the first place…"

"I want to fall asleep with you in my arms," he explained with a shrug, as if it was an everyday sort of statement. "And besides," he added, trying and failing to look stern, "I want to see what you are like in the morning before I make any commitments."

Susan rolled her eyes. "You men are all alike – so flighty."

"Have no fear, my lady love." Caspian grinned impishly. "You are saddled with me, it seems."

Rolling her eyes, Susan grabbed his arm and they began the trek back to the castle.


End file.
